


Unintended Consequences

by bessemerprocess



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), The Colbert Report RPF, The Daily Show RPF
Genre: April Fools, FNFF OT, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon doesn't remember what they'd been drinking, but whatever it was, he'd drunk a lot of it. He rolls over in the bed only to find he isn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fakenews_fanfic's April Fools Open Thread

Jon doesn't remember what they'd been drinking, but whatever it was, he'd drunk a lot of it. He rolls over in the bed only to find he isn't alone. Dark hair, male, and it still takes him about ten minutes to figure out it is Steve, which is about the same time he figures out there is someone on the other side of him too. Also dark hair, also male, which is enough to make Jon wonder if he's still drunk and maybe it's still Steve. Except there is a wonky ear, so not Steve: Stephen.

Jon is in bed, still sort of drunk off his ass in between Steve and Stephen, who are both passed out cold, and he has no idea how he got there at all. He sits, gradually, more for his own good than to keep from waking the others, and looks around the room. It's sort of a disaster zone. There are bottles on every flat surface, which is odd because the last thing Jon remembers is drinking in a bar with Sam and Mindy. It's not his room either, and he's starting to wonder where he is exactly.

He decides to get up and investigate, which means he inches himself off the bed at the foot so he doesn't have to climb over either man. The hotel bed isn't the best and his absence causes Steve and Stephen to roll to the middle. Stephen curls into Steve, who throws an arm over him and continues to snore. If Jon had had a camera he'd have the best blackmail material ever, but it seems the only thing he has at the moment is the pair of boxers he was wearing and an overwhelming need to puke. Once that problem is taken care of, Jon wanders back into the room to try and locate his clothing. His search locates condom wrappers and more bottles of tequila, but no pants.

Jon wonders what they'd gotten up to last night. He knows he's panicking, but less because he may have had sex with his two best friends and more because he can't remember and what if this is the only time? He'll kick himself for the rest of his life.

A knock on the door interrupts his panic, but doesn't wake either of the men in the bed. He considers for a moment not opening it, but realizes he's going to have to face this at some point. When he opens the door, no one is there, just a pile of pants topped with a note, April Fools!


End file.
